


Andy Does College

by WriterMaraMara



Series: Andy Does College Girls [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Analingus, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cuckqueaning, F/F, F/M, Goth - Freeform, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Raceplay, Rumor, Voyeurism, bimbo, blowjob, lipstick smear, nerd, nerd with a big dick, rimjob, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara
Summary: After an incident reveals his huge dick to the campus, a college freshman has been put to work satisfying various girls on a strict timetable.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Andy Does College Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708201
Kudos: 42





	1. Andy in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned work! If you would like to commission work from me, please contact me on Discord at MaraMara#0780

It was a chilly spring day, not really suitable weather for short skirts and thongs, but nevertheless Amber was standing in the dorm hallway, fiddling on her phone while her lips were subconsciously puckered up in idle sluttery. Besides her skirt and thong, she was wearing pink fuzzy slippers, white ankle socks, and a top that had shrunk in the wash. It barely fit past her tits anymore, and one need only squat down to see the surgery scars on the bottom of her breasts where her implants were fit in. Her jugs were almost as big as her head, and soon enough she’d be able to get another size up for them to be bigger than her empty noggin.

Her eyes darted to the side every so often as she stood out for almost half an hour. She almost thought she had the day wrong when she saw Andy coming down the hallway, flanked by two other girls. Andy was 5’11, not too tall, with large horn-rimmed glasses on his face and shaggy brown hair. He was wearing a brown hoodie and cargo shorts that went down to his knees. On his left was Leslie, a smart-looking girl with hair that was as black as her glasses frames that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a green turtleneck that hugged her curvy upper body, a dark orange skirt that went down to her knees, and black stockings. She looked very professional, except for the cat slippers on her feet. On Andy’s right arm, holding on tightly, was Gloria, another black-haired girl. Her skin was as pale as her hair was black, and without any makeup but black glossy lipstick. She had on a lace slip, sweatpants, and black and white striped socks. The sweatpants hugged her thick ass that jiggled with each step, her thighs almost twice as thick as her arms. Andy’s arm was pulled between her tits, and she had his hand on her pot belly.

“Hey there, Andy,” Amber said as she walked up to him. She was looking at him and ignoring the two other girls as she said, “Funny seeing you here, I was just thinking about you!” 

Andy raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, “You were? I just saw you standing over there, you don’t even live on this floor.” 

Amber tossed her blonde hair back and said, “Yeah, I like to stand around. Sometimes I walk around, too. But anyway, I was thinking we could get together soon and I could check out your talents! Word on the street is that you’re not as scrawny as you look.” 

Andy cleared his throat nervously and said, “Well you’re going out with Jake, right? He’s like the size of a fridge and he’s on the football team, he’s way less scrawny than I am, we’re on the opposite sides of the spectrum.” Amber blinked a couple times and said, “No, he lives in this building, too. But he’s old news, and you’re kinda hot right now! I thought I’d try you out while I could.”  
Leslie coughed to get Amber’s attention. “Actually, Andy’s very busy today. I can schedule you for something, but it’ll have to wait until Thursday.” Amber stomped her foot, her fake tits jiggling like two bowling balls suspended in gelatin. “Ugh, that’s not fair!” Gloria reached out and pushed Amber back and out of the way before continuing to pull Andy along. 

“Bimbo airheads have to wait their turn, just like everyone else!” She said in a surprisingly haughty fashion. Amber didn’t think she’d ever heard Gloria speak before. Leslie followed up behind them until she came to Amber. 

“She’s right about that. Here, let me pencil you in…”

While Leslie was held behind talking to Amber, Gloria pulled Andy into one of the women’s bathrooms on the floor. It was still pretty early in the day and most of the student body was asleep. Gloria had to be woken up so she could get this session in with Andy, who had been awake since 4:30. Ever since the incident where he tripped falling down the bleachers and lost his shorts, the rumors about his huge cock got around, which meant he got around now. So much that he had to get Leslie to start scheduling these meetups and trysts. Of course Leslie also got to participate on the regular, something of an agent’s fee for her. She was doing it for free, but clearly she got a lot out of it.

Gloria brought him to a shower stall, closing the door behind her and pushing him up against the wall. She was bigger than him in height and width, which meant that when she pushed against him, he was surrounded on all sides by her thick body. Her tits pressed into his chest and kept him from moving his arms around, while her belly pinned down his midsection and hips. She kissed him on the lips first, then over his face and neck. Her black lipstick started to smear as she licked her lips and kissed him more and more, leaving stains and smears behind. She pulled down on the neck of his hoodie, then stuck her tongue out and dragged it up from his exposed collarbone to his nose. She kissed him again on the tip of his nose, and by now he looked like he had gotten a faceful of soot from how much black was on him.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Leslie walked in, tutting her tongue in the way that told them it was safe. While Gloria had paused for just a few seconds, she dove right back into it, pulling his shirt off and kissing him more and more. Andy was skinny, easy to pin down and hold to place for a woman like Gloria. She kissed and sucked on both of his nipples, leaving her mark and making tracks down his belly, along the trail of soft hair until she got to the waistband of his shorts. Leslie opened up the door just as Gloria yanked down the baggy shorts and his boxers. Andy’s cock swung up, jutting out from his waist and bobbing there. It was a couple shades darker than the rest of his body, but mostly around the foreskin that covered most of his cock head. His balls were no joke, either, dangling perfectly in the space between his slender legs.

“Holy shit, what a huge dick,” Gloria said. Andy had heard that exact same phrase no less than twelve times in the past week, and at various volumes in different pitches. Leslie stepped into the stall and locked the door behind her. Gloria stood up so she could pull her top off, while Leslie squatted behind her and yanked her sweatpants down like she had just done to Andy. Gloria’s big, naturally round ass came out. She wasn’t wearing any panties, her natural bush on display. It was dark and curly, and Gloria spread her legs out to show him her pussy. Two pale, plump lips opened up to show the pink delights inside, the only occurrence of such a color on Gloria’s body. 

Gloria stepped out of her sweatpants and got down on her knees, using her pants as a cushion while she stroked Andy’s cock in front of her. She pulled the foreskin back and forth without peeling it off his head, just taking in the majesty of his huge dick. He had cleaned up earlier, but even now the manly scent came off his cock and up her nose, making her shiver in delight. She peeled his foreskin back slowly, making him groan as the ridge of his head came to be exposed in the cool air of the bathroom. “Mm, I wanted it so much and now I’m gonna take it!” Gloria puckered her lips up, kissing it and smearing her black lipstick over his head, making it just as sooty as his face before she went down on him. She went down on his shaft until it came to poke at her throat, and then she still had a length to work with. She didn’t care though, she wanted it in her mouth, she wanted to feel it throb inside while her tongue traveled up and down its length, then came up to circle and envelop the head. She poked at his slit a couple times, tasting the pre that started to ooze out. It dribbled into her mouth and mixed with her spit, making her mouth taste oh so manly. She had to pull out and stroke his dick so she could get some air. “Oh fuck, what a yummy cock! I feel like I’m turning into more of a whore each time I go down! I’m gonna end up like Amber if this goes on for too long!” Despite the potential of that nightmare, Gloria opened up and went right back down.

Leslie was squatting behind Gloria, reaching between her cheeks and thick ass to finger and rub Gloria’s pussy. Her own fluids were dripping, making a small puddle on the floor. The sound of her fingers wetly going in and out of Gloria’s joined the sound of Gloria moaning, her lips sucking on Andy’s fat dick, and Andy himself breathing heavily. He had to learn a lot of self-control lately, and Leslie was a big fan of coaching him. Leslie pulled out a tube of lipstick and put it on slowly, looking up at Andy as the burgundy lipstick went over her pillowy cocksuckers. 

After a while longer of Gloria thanking Andy for his dick, Leslie checked her watch and said, “Alright, you’ve been sucking his cock for ten minutes, now, we gotta get to the actual fucking or else we’ll fall behind schedule.” 

Gloria pulled off and gasped. “What? That long? I’ve never sucked a dick that long before!” Leslie had to show Gloria her watch, while Andy’s cock stood at attention, throbbing as the air on his wet dick gave him shivers. “Holy shit, this dick's so good I lost track of time. This is the best dick I've ever wrapped my lips around!” Gloria exclaimed, free to do so in the solitude of the empty bathroom. Leslie licked her lips and looked up at Andy with a smile. 

“That’s what all the girls say, and they’re right. Andy’s got the best, 100%, grade-A dick in the whole college.” Leslie stuck her tongue out and wagged it back and forth at Andy. “I got to suck Andy off when he woke up this morning, and when he sat up I thought it was gonna go all the way through me and right out my ass.”

Gloria shuffled around with Andy and pressed herself up against the wall, her bare tits pressing into the cool tile. Andy stood behind her, spreading his legs out so he could rub his head between her lips. He was still firing out pre, squirting it in first to ease his passage. Leslie was still squatting on the floor, but now right behind him. She spread out his cheeks to show his tight asshole and gave it a kiss, leaving behind a perfect lipstick stain. She pushed her face into his rear, and so pushed Andy slowly into Gloria. The goth girl moaned like a banshee as her pussy was filled by Andy’s long dick. “Mm, slide your grim reaper into my crypt! I’ve been cursed by lust for huge cock!”

Andy rocked back and forth, sawing his cock in and out of her pussy. Leslie’s tits were now pressing against the back of his knees, making him squat down just a bit. Leslie was no joke herself once she pulled her sweater off. Her fat jugs were like a cushion, and Andy loved leaning back on her face while her tongue dug up into his backdoor. She expertly slid it in and out, prodding at his prostate and teasing his orgasm closer. She had given him a good rimjob earlier that day, and while he was clean, his cheeks were all brown from the lipstick stains that had dried on them. “I think I could eat your ass all day, but we don’t have time for that,” she had told him right after waking him up.

Gloria clenched and spasmed over his dick, her legs barely able to hold her up. Leslie pulled her tongue out of Andy’s ass to lick at his taint and balls from behind, and when she did she could taste Gloria’s pussy juice that had run down onto them. It even dribbled onto Leslie’s tits, not that she minded. She was plenty wet, herself. “Fuck, Andy, you’re giving it to me like I’ve never had before! I’m gonna die from this dick!” Andy leaned down onto her and reached around to grab her tits, pulling on her nipples. With the way she was bent over, the head of his dick was ramming right into her g-spot. “Please don’t die while I’m fucking you, I don’t need any more rumors about me,” he said. She retorted with, “No, do it, kill me with your big cock! Send me to hell with your dick!”

Meanwhile, Amber had snuck into the bathroom and was on the floor a few stalls down. She could only see Gloria and Andy’s feet, as well as Leslie’s thick thighs and round ass. Leslie had to be fucking Andy, too. It wasn’t fair! Amber could fuck anyone she wanted easily, but now when she wanted scrawny-ass, big-dick Andy, he was fucking and getting rimmed by two loser bitches! When it was her turn, she was gonna fuck him so hard his dick would break! For now, she had to settle with masturbating by rubbing her vibrating phone against her clit through her soaked white thong.

Soon enough, with Gloria’s huge ass cheeks clapping into his ass, his dick ramming up into her moist, slippery cunt, and Leslie’s tongue shoved up his butt and prodding at his cum button, Andy found his balls throbbing, ready to fire loose. He rammed his dick in as far as it would go, and while Gloria squealed out loud enough to fill the whole bathroom with her cries, her whole pussy was getting filled with cum. Each throb of Andy’s cock sent another wad, another rope of cum up into her cunt. “Fuuucking fill me with your dark seed, my great lord!” Gloria called out. Andy had never been called that before, but that didn’t mean he’d stop fucking her, not until he went limp. His legs were twitching, and the only thing keeping him up was Leslie supporting him from below.

When he finally pulled out, a loud gurgling noise came from Gloria’s pussy. Andy’s off-white, chunky-cum was dripping out of her pussy like a ghost has slimed her from the inside. Gloria turned around and slumped against the wall, while Leslie checked her watch again. “We’ve still got a couple minutes,” she said. Gloria lurched forward, lapping at Andy’s cock once more. “Just enough to get him clean for the next one.”


	2. Andy and the Track Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of raceplay in this one, nothing really offensive.

Andy, Lydia, and Gloria were cleaning themselves off at the sinks after their messy session of lovemaking. Andy was wiping his cock and crotch clean with wet paper towels, Lydia was gargling water so she wouldn’t have butt breath, and Gloria was wiping away at her labia whenever more of Andy’s cum oozed out of her swollen, wet pussy. “God, I think I’m actually getting some cramps from how much is in me,” Gloria said, pressing down on her belly where her uterus was and letting out a couple burbling clumps of cum.  


“That’s normal,” Lydia told her, “It wouldn’t be such an issue if you let him pull out, but it would be a lot messier. Nothing with this guy’s ever really clean, except his room.”  


Gloria looked over at Andy with a bit of surprise. “No way, guys don’t clean their room unless they’re expecting someone to come over.”  
“No, it’s true, I actually pick my things up and get them clean,” Andy said, “I don’t get a lot of time to myself or any quiet moments these days, so I get what I can by doing laundry and stuff.”  


“Don’t pretend you don’t like having me around all the time, now,” Lydia said, “You’d be tied up in a boiler room basement if it weren’t for me.”  


“Wow, really?” Gloria asked, going wide-eyed, “What’s the story with that?”  


“She’s just making shit up again, I’ve never been in a boiler room in my life,” Andy said as he tucked his cock in and zipped his pants up, “Lydia’s got the biggest fantasy life out of anyone I know.”  


“Yeah, and right now I’m fantasizing getting some gratitude,” Lydia grumbled as she checked her teeth for any bits that might be stuck in there. Andy gave her a side hug and a smooch on the cheek.  


“You missed a spot,” he said playfully.

After cleaning up and splitting with Gloria, Andy and Lydia made their way through the dorm and into the common room on the way out towards another dorm building for another one of Andy’s appointments. “Hey, can I just get some coffee real quick?” Andy asked, gesturing towards the kitchen, “I’m feeling tired again already, I can just brew it real quick and then we can get going.”  


Lydia held up her wrist to tap her watch at him. “If we don’t keep going at a steady pace, then we’ll be behind on schedule for the whole day!”  


“Then just go ahead of me and tell them I’m coming, it’ll take two minutes to make and then I’ll just put my cream and sugar in and then I’ll be on the way.” Andy wasn’t whining, mostly just trying to get Lydia to see reason. She was involving herself regularly but she wasn’t going to be in charge of him.  


Lydia narrowed her eyes at him and sighed. “Fine, I’ll go ahead and at least let them know you’re on your way.”  


Andy moved towards the kitchen and smirked at her. “You mean let them know I’m coming?”  


Lydia frowned and wrinkled her nose, then turned and left. Andy went to the kitchen and found a coffee maker, then started it up and waited around for a bit. He didn’t notice the three women slinking towards him silently until they were right on him.  


Three black girls, each of them dressed in casual pajamas, pressed their bodies against him. Their pajamas were just exercise pants and tank tops, giving Andy three big chocolate racks to feast his eyes upon.  


“Hey there, white boy,” the first one said, “Whatchu doin’, makin’ yaself some cawfee?”  


“Yeah, it's a great way to start the day,” Andy said, biting his lip at the sudden pressure the three were exerting on him.  


“I think getting a good meal would be the right way to start the day,” the first said, “Maybe you got somethin’ fow us? Got a big ol’ sausage, huh?” She reached down to grab Andy’s dick through his pants. Not squeeze it or caress it, a real grab. Her acrylic nails were sharp even through the denim, but Andy really liked the idea of them scraping against his back while she lay under him and got her pussy plowed by his machine-gun pumping hips.  


“I think he’s got some nice milk jugs down here, too,” the second girl said while she slid down his leg and ground her crotch against his thigh. “Mm, must be three or fouw gallons here. I think that’s enough calcium to get us through the day, and plenty of protein with his big sausage.”  


“I’ve always been told that I’ve been over-productive,” Andy said nervously while sweat started to run down his brow. The heat from these three girls, physical and metaphorical, might be too much for him. “Ahh, if you’ve got a fourth friend, maybe we can get her taken care of, too, but I’ve really got to get going soon, I need to make an appointment…”  


“I think the only appointment you need to make is the ones in our wombs,” the third one whispered, “Makin’ half-black babies for the rest of our lives while we turn into your house slave hoes and you be our new massa.”  


The other two girls looked at her and eased off of Andy, allowing him to slip out and get his cup of coffee from the maker. He quickly absconded, walking awkwardly with his cock growing down his leg and trying to not spill the coffee. He heard the two girls admonishing the third as he made his way out.  


“Rachel I know we let you hang with us even though you got a white bitch name but you keep saying dumb shit like that we gonna kick you out. I got a nursing degree I’m working for, I ain’t becoming no skinny-ass whiteboy’s house slave! What the fuck!”  


“You think I’m gonna do nothing for the rest of my life but make babies when I gotta pay back student loans? Shut the fuck up and don’t rope me into yo weird-ass rape fantasies, Rache! This is why you can’t pick a damn major, it’s cuz ya head’s full of stupid shit like dat!”

A few minutes later, Andy met up with Lydia at the appointed room at the appointed time, with only seconds to spare. “I’m surprised you could make it without me dragging you around,” Lydia said. She checked her watch, then gave it a shake on her wrist. “You’ve got half an hour here, and then you’re due for personal study time.”  


“Finally, personal study time,” Andy said. He blew on his coffee, then took sips after each puff. He wouldn’t have minded being a little late if it meant that he got to enjoy a nice warm beverage. Things like this popped up all the time and kept him from really enjoying himself. It almost felt like he wasn’t really having a good time with this whole arrangement, after all.  


His hesitation and questioning melted away once the door opened and one of his partners for the session stepped out. “Andy, this is Brenda,” Lydia said, introducing the two.  


Brenda was on the track team. She had a good, fit, toned body. Andy wasn’t fat, maybe a little bit, but he didn’t have much muscles to speak of. Brenda wasn’t built or anything like that, but this track and field star could no doubt outrun him and outlast him. Andy suddenly worried if half an hour would be long enough for her.  
While that might have given him second thoughts, her outfit reeled him back in. She was wearing a classic Japanese schoolgirl outfit, or at least an outfit styled to look like one. A blue skirt that went down to her knees, a white top that hugged her upper half and left her fit arms bare, a red ascot, and a blue collar made her look like she was five years younger. All that and a pony tail that left her face framed with long black hair.  


“Hi Andy, it’s great to meet you!” Brenda said, reaching out her hand to shake his. Her skin was a gorgeous porcelain white, most likely from the cloudy weather that had lately been blocking the sun. Otherwise, she’d have a fine bronze tan.”Catherine’s inside, she’s just finishing her look.”  


“Hi, Brenda, it’s great to meet y- who’s Catherine?”  


“She’s my roommate, you’re gonna be making it with the both of us.” She reached out and pinched Andy’s belly through his shirt. “You should really start running or something, you’ve got a slim frame that’d be great for running!”  


“I’d love to join the track team,” Andy said. He glanced at Lydia, who had her eyebrow raised inquisitively, “But I’ve got my hands really full with everything else.”  


“Remember, you’ve got thirty minutes,” Lydia told them while gesturing with her watch, “He’s got a schedule to adhere to. I’ll leave you bananas to bunch up together but you better split when it’s time up.” Lydia tapped her watch again while eyeing Andy with a squint, then turned and left.

Inside, Catherine was posing in front of the mirror. She had gotten a different outfit, one with a longer, navy blue skirt with a matching collar, but otherwise was close enough to Brenda’s uniform. Catherine’s hair was shorter, and fashioned into a pixie cut. Her skin was a bit darker than Brenda’s, closer to tan, though her hair was still as black as her roommates.  


“Hey there, Andy!” Catherine said. She had been the one to arrange things with Lydia and had met him before. “Put your hands up if you’re ready for fun!” Catherine put her arms up and waved her hands around eagerly. Andy, playing along, limply rose his up as well, but as soon as he did Brenda squatted down behind him and yanked his pants down.  


Andy’s legs bent up he instinctively tried to hide his big dick with his hands. He was having a flashback to when he fell down the stairs at the pep rally, and how this all started.  


“Don’t worry, Andy, we’ve both seen it,” Brenda said, and reached around from behind to grab him by the wrists and pull his arms wide apart again. She brought her legs around to straddle him, and shook her hips and legs to make him do the same, which in turn made his dick swing around and grow hard.  


“So Andy, are you ready for some fun time with two yellow schoolgirls?” Christine asked. She reached out to take hold of his swinging cock, stroking it slowly along the shaft with one hand while polishing his head with her other hand. The sensation of her smooth hand on his sensitive glans made his knees weak and his leg muscles twitch.  


“I sure am,” he said. He was out of breath already, the effort of keeping up with their high energy making it feel like he was chasing them on the track. Things quickly went to the bed, as Andy was pulled down and stripped of the rest of his clothes, left naked while the two of them were still wearing their outfits. The two of them started kissing over his face, neck, chest, and anywhere else they could reach with their mouths. They had just put on glossy lipstick, and before it was finished drying it was leaving bright pink marks all over him. His hands weren’t idle, though his arms were pinned down by each of them. His hands crept into the waistbands of their skirts, under their tops, and with his fingertips he tickled and stroked the smalls of their backs. Both of them giggled into his ear while cooing and purring. Each of them took turns turning his head towards them and kissing him on the mouth, pushing their tongues in for a moment before the other girl pulled her off and turned his head for the same thing. HIs mouth didn’t taste like his own, just that of whoever was last to make out with him.  


“Hey, Andy, you know what the sexiest part of a woman is you never think of?” Brenda asked him while her tongue licked and circled his earlobes.  


“How can I if I ever think of it?” He asked. He panted heavily, the sensations of their bodies against him turning him on wildly. They seemed to have gone out for a jog or something earlier, because now the smell of their sweat had permeated the air and his nostrils, the light, springy smell of a sporty girl wearing just a bit of deodorant.  


“Bzzt, you can’t answer a question with a question!” Brenda said. She lifted her leg up, draped it over his waist, then bent it at the knee to wrap Andy’s cock with her thigh muscles, her upper calf, and the smooth, soft back of her knee. Catherine did the same, and the two of them slowly stroked his cock up and down.  


“You like this, don’t you?” Catherine whispered into his ear. She puckered her lips up to suck on his earlobe until it popped out from the loose seal of her lips. “You like getting played with in ways white women never could. You want our weird, foreign Asian ways of making love, don’t you, gaijin?”  


“I’ll take whatever I can as long as I’m getting it done!” Andy said as he panted heavily and tried to flex his cock to keep it from cumming. He took his hands out from their waistbands and slapped their firm, round butts with his hands. “That, and I know you can’t be spending too much time goofing around like this because if you do we’re not getting to the hard fucking!”  


He found an inner source of strength and pushed the girls off of him, rearranging them to be on their hands and knees before him, one next to the other. With his quickly moving hands, he pulled their skirts and undies down, getting a good look at their rear ends and pussies. Brenda was cleanly shaved and had nary a stray hair on her lower half. Catherine had tan lines around her waist and upper thighs, so her butt was a few shades lighter than the rest of her skin. Her pussy wasn’t unkempt, but it had been a few days since last she trimmed her bush.  


Andy slapped his cock between their two asses, then pushed his hands between their legs to find their pussies and diddle their clits. He pushed their asses together, and stroked his throbbing man-meat between them, squirting pre-cum in copious amounts.  


“Who’s gonna get fucked first, huh girls?” He asked.  


“Mm, plant your seed in my rice patties, Mistah Andy,” Catherine said in an exaggerated SEA accent.  


“Drop your bomb inside me, Little Boy!” Brenda said. Andy didn’t like having his dick compared to a bomb that killed thousands on impact, so he quietly reserved his judgement and pulled his cock out from between their cheeks to line it up with Catherine’s pussy. He kept his hands on Brenda’s lips, trying to stay focused on playing with her as he pushed his head into Catherine’s pussy first.  


Damn did she know how to squeeze down. It wasn’t just his size, but her tightness and the way she used her abdominals and kegels to flex and clench on his dick while he pumped his hips and worked his cock made it hard for him to keep it together. He knew he could last a few minutes, but the challenge would be in making her cum first. He had to try to ask her to not try so hard in making him feel good!  


“You sure know what you’re doing,” Andy said as he wiped his brow with his arm, his hands both covered in feminine fluids.  


“Maybe I’m the one who should have the big cock, seems like I know more than you,” Catherine teased. Andy couldn’t take that kneeling down! He moved up onto his feet to try to angle his cock in a way to press on Catherine’s g-spot. It was hard playing with Brenda’s clit simultaneously, but his fingers went left and right to strum it like a guitar. He took hold of Catherine’s shirt and used it for leverage, pulling her back while the fabric absorbed the wetness that had coated his hand.  


The angle and extra force of the pulling made Catherine lose her pace in flexing, and the surprise increase in pleasure made her eyes roll up into her head while she bit her lip. She let out a loud squeal that changed into a moan as her pussy clenched and throbbed around his dick wildly. She squirted onto the sheets, leaving a big wet spot between her legs by the time he pulled out.  


Catherine crumpled onto her side while Andy moved over to Brenda and flipped her onto her back like a tiger about to pounce on his prey. He lifted her legs up, then bent her in half into a mating press position. His cock slipped between her lips and rubbed over her erect clit, but instead of sliding into her pussy he pulled back and penetrated her tight ass.  


Brenda gasped as her ring was forced open, taking in a deep breath then letting out a shuddering, high-pitched moan. It definitely wasn’t what she expected, and while she clenched down hard, Andy was able to push further in without much issue thanks to Catherine’s pussy juice on his cock.  


“I could tell, I knew a girl like you wanted to get fucked rough,” Andy said, as he ground his hips around and worked the angle of his cock inside her. “That’s why you say creepy stuff like that. But I bet you never actually get it like that because it weirds people out, so you never get any experience about how rough it really is! Well I’m gonna give it to you rough, and you’re gonna like it so much you won’t want any other way!”  


Andy pinned her wrists together, getting into a pointed push-up position so he could thrust his hips up and down and plunge her depths. Her ass quivered and pulsed around him without control, just instinctual twitching and spasming while he had his way with her. The once-composed girl who was shaking his hand looked like she could barely compose a thought now from the pleasure and sensations of his hard, unbendable cock pushed and pulled inside her. The unrelenting force of his erection made her yield completely.  


Brenda and Catherine worked out a few kinky lines beforehand, and Brenda would have loved to throw out something about how he was rearranging her insides, but it actually felt that way to her right now. It was like his cock was changing her body’s chemistry to be a total bitch for his cock in her ass.  


Brenda eventually squirted onto Andy’s chest as she had a total orgasm from his thrusting. Her asshole was blooming around his dick, a puffed-up messy hole all that remained of her once pristine asshole. “I think the only way to wrap this up properly is with a, uh, what’s it called, the Japanese word for a titfuck…” Andy said, losing the word and snapping his fingers after pulling out of Brenda’s gaping rear.  


“Paizuri,” Catherine said, as she pressed her tits and Brenda’s together, the two of them lying down with their chests together and Andy’s cock between them. The soft, pillowy mounds of their tits was a tight fit that felt like heaven. As he pumped back and forth, the sensations around the ridge of his head quickly brought him to the brink of orgasm. He was focusing as much as he could on holding it there as long as possible, now that he had pleasured both girls more than he thought he would.  


“It’s funny that I know that and you don’t,” Catherine said, “I”m not even Japanese. We’re both Korean.” This managed to distract him from edging, and as he tried to come up with a reply his balls welled up in his sack and he fired out a wad of cum from his head, spewing and squirting over both their faces in a messy, gooey facial. Both of them had ropes of his cum spewed across their mouths, cheeks, and forehead, and Brenda had to close both eyes to keep it from getting in them.  


Andy’s phone buzzed twice, and as he cleaned off his cock with their bedsheets he reached over to check his message. One was from Lydia, telling him his time was up and that he should go to the library to do his homework. The other was from an unknown sender, but opening it up showed that it was from Amber, asking what he was up to. He smirked and took a quick picture of the two with their cum on his face, and sent it to Amber with a text that read, “Just finished up a Korean facial.”


End file.
